Hyaku Monogatari Histórias de Fantasma
by Murasaki BuriChan
Summary: O Ouran Host Club se reúne para contar histórias de fantasma... Sabe se lá onde isso vai dar. Primeira fic aqui! Reviews, plz!
1. História do Nekozawa

**_Cap. 1_ – História do Nekozawa**

**Hikaru e Kaoru:** Meu senhor... ¬¬ Por que temos que vir nessas ilhas de Okinawa e...

**Tamaki:** . Ho! Meus tolos, mas é claro que é porque estamos de férias e nada melhor que uma viagem!

**Honey:** Mas por que temos que ficar na casa de praia do Nekozawa-san? - gota para os outros membros do clube.

**Kyouya:** Hum... – arruma o óculos – o Clube de Magia Negra fez um convite formal e não podemos recusar.

**Honey:** Vai ser divertido, não é, Haru-chan? – com o coelhinho e um sorriso bobo.

**Haruhi:** ' É... – desvia a atenção da vista do helicóptero. – Mori-senpai está mais calado que o normal...

**Mori:** Hum... -.-

**Helicóptero pousa no heliporto da Mansão.**

**Hikaru:** ¬¬ que estranho... ninguém vem nos receber?

**Kaoru:** ¬¬ que falta de...

**Kuretake:** Sejam bem vindos... Sou Kuretake, criada da família Umehito. – Mulher vestida de criada com um brilho estranho no olhar. – Por favor vamos... a limusina os espera...

**Honey:** Cadê o Nekozawa-san? Ele não vai querer brincar com o meu coelhinho?

**Mori:** Mitsukini... – veste casaco no pequeno. – está ficando frio!

**Honey:** Obrigado Takashi... - abraça.

**Todos:** '...

**Na limusine.**

**Haruhi:** ¬¬... Por que tivemos que vir de limusine até aqui, se dava pra vir andando...

**Tamaki:** Filhinha seu pai não deixaria você andar a pé! – brilho brilho.

**Haruhi:** ¬¬ você não é meu pai... não preciso de dois pais, senpai.-desce da limosine sequindo os outros membros do club.

**Tamaki** (capota)T.T – deprimido.

**Kyouya:** o.o Vamos logo!

**Hikaru e Kaoru:** ... – se olham e parecem ter uma idéia do mal. – Meu senhor... Meu senhor...

**Tamaki **(ainda deprimido)O que é?

**Hikaru:** Temos um novo jogo...

**Kaoru:** O melhor jogo...

**Gêmeos:** Quem Conta a Melhor História de Terror!!!

**Tamaki:** O.O Hão! Te... te... terror? – morrendo de medo.

**Nakozawa **(aparece do nada)Terror... eu ouvi falar Histórias de Terror? – as velas do castiçal acendem sozinhas e movimentando seu fantoche.

**Tamaki:** O.O De onde você brotou??? – pula pra trás.

**Kyouya:** Que divertido – brilho estranho.

**Honey:** Hã! É legal! Vamos participar, nee Takashi?

**Mori:** Hai! -.-

**Nekozawa:** Hoje à meia-noite! Haha ha haha...

**Tamaki:** ... – sua alma saindo pela boca.

**Haruhi:** Senpai! Se está com medo é melhor não ir! – não que esteja se preocupando com ele...

**Tamaki** (vermelho) Não se preocupe, Haruhi, eu a protegerei! – orgulhoso de si e novamente reluzente.

**Todos:** u.u'... _"Não muda!"_

Honey: Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Vamos andar pela casa? – puxando a garota.

**Haruhi:** ' ta, ta... _"Será que isso vai demorar muito?..."_

**Honey:** Olha ali... ali! Tem um urso de pelúcia antigooo! Hoo! Quero ver! – corre até o quarto semi-aberto, Haruhi e Mori o seguem.

**Haruhi:** o.O? Será o quarto da Kirimi-chan?

**Honey:** Não... Tudo é muito velho! – distraído com o urso e os bonecos. - Olha só, tem duas camas nesse quarto... – aponta.

**Haruhi:** ... _"É, talvez seja o quarto da Kirimi!"_

**Mori:** u.u Haruhi, Mitsukini, vamos!

**Meia noite, salão de festas da mansão.**

**Haruhi:** o.o Olha, tem uma roda de almofadas e velas!

**Tamaki:** nee Haruhi? Você vai sentar ao lado do papai, nee? - olhar pidão.

**Gêmeos:** Olha Haruhi, acho que essa almofada rosa é sua... – sentando-se ao lado da garota.

**Tamaki:** Há! O.O Vocês estão roubando o meu lugar! Eu sou o pai! O king! – louco balançando Hikaru. – Okaa-san! T.T

**Kyouya:** ¬¬ Kaoru, por favor. – aponta para Tamaki. – Ele está regredindo de novo! (quis dizer mentalmente)

**Kaoru:** u.u' Ta, ta... só vou porque se não o meu senhor vai acabar chorando! (gota) – vai para o lado de Hikaru.

**Honey:** Olha, olha, a minha almofada é azul claro!

**Todos:** ¬¬' ...

**Nekozawa:** Hehehe... Bem vindos ao Clube do Terror!

**Tamaki **(para Kyouya)Clube do Terror não é uma série que passava na Jetix? – nem ligando para o Nekozawa.

**Kyouya:** u.u Não, não... Passava na Record, depois da Eliana...

**Nekozawa:** ... (veia)

**Honey:** Eu assistia a Eliana! Sabe? Quando eu era pequeno!

**Hikaru:** Ta, então isso quer dizer até hoje! – deboche.

**Kaoru:** Honey-senpai, você já foi menor que isso?

**Honey:** T.T Que maus Hika-chan e Kao-chan... – chorando.

**Mori:** -.-'

**Nekozawa** (veia maior) Dá pra prestarem atenção?!

**Todos:** o.o' ta... (medo)

**Nekozawa se senta na almofada preta.**

**Nekozawa:** Ò.Ó Eu vou contar a primeira história.

**Todos:** ' Ok...

**Nekozawa:** _**"Yumi colhia flores no jardim da sua nova casa, a casa era linda e apesar de ter ficado abandonada por 10 anos, as flores do jardim desabrochavam naquela primavera."**_

**Haruhi:** Pêra aí... a casa ficou abandonada por 10 anos... e o jardim estava intacto? – ela realmente falou sem pensar.

Nekozawa: Eu não falei que o jardim tava perfeito, falei que as flores desabrochavam! Deixa eu continuar!

_**"A casa foi herança do seu avô e come ela queria morar sozinha, decidiu se mudar para lá."**_

_**"Na primeira noite na casa, enquanto a garota dormia, teve um sonho com um rapaz. Ele pedia perdão. Ela não entendeu nada e no dia seguinte saiu para procurar emprego."**_

_**"No fim da tarde, voltou para casa, estava tão cansada que decidiu dormir..."**_

**Hikaru:** ¬¬ Deixa eu ver se eu adivinho, ela teve outro sonho com o rapaz! – cara de tédio.

**Kaoru:** ¬¬ Isso é ridículo! – mais tédio ainda.

**Nekozawa:** ¬¬(veia) olha que eu faço vodoo com vocês! Certo...

_**"dormiu e teve outro sonho com o rapaz, que ela não conseguia ver o rosto. Ele dizia:"**_

_**"Megumi, me desculpe! Eu estava esperando você voltar!"**_

E Yume tentava lhe dizer:

_**"Eu não sou Megumi, sou Yume! Quem é você?"**_

Caiam lágrimas do rosto negro do rapaz.

_**"Você ainda não me perdoou! Eu juro que não queria te abandonar... eu cuidei das flores que você tanto amava... eu queria estar sempre com você, mas..."**_

_**"Você morreru!"**_ – Yume começou a entender tudo. – **_"Você morreu, nee? Agora entendo!"_**

_**Tamaki**_ (morrendo de medo)Ela ta possuída!

**Haruhi:** ¬¬ Senpai, por favor!

**Nekozawa:**

**_"Você me perdoa, Megumi? Não vai mais embora?"_** o fantasma perguntou;

**_"Não, não vou!"_** sorriu feliz. **_"Quem vai é você!"_** o fantasma recuou um passo sem entender. _**"Acho que a vovó está lhe esperando, vovô!"**_

O rosto do fantasma se tornou visível, um rapaz muito bonito, olhos bem puxados e lábios finos.

**_"Megumi! O que você está falando?"_**

**_"Não sou a Megumi! Sou Yume, sua neta! Quando você morreu, vovó estava grávida e não conseguia mais morar nessa casa, ela sempre falou que amava esse jardim e que estaria esperando o dia em que iria reencontrar o seu amor!"_**

**_"Kakeru!"_** uma garota muito parecida com Yume apareceu. **_"Desculpe a demora!"_**

**_"Megumi!"_** o rapaz foi até a moça.

Os dois partiram juntos de mãos dadas e juntos disseram:

**_"Obrigada, Yume!"_**

**Nekozawa:** Nunca mais ela teve sonhos estranhos. Então, **_"Às vezes os fantasmas ficam nesse mundo porque algo os prende aqui!"_**

**Tamaki, Hikaru e Kaoru:** T.T Que lindo!

**Haruhi, Kyouya e Mori:** AH ¬¬' !

**Chuaaaa!!! Começa a chover.**

**Haruhi:** O.O' _"Meu Deus! Nada de trovão, raio..."_

**Tamaki:** _"A Haruhi vai me abraçar, tenho que proteger ela!!!"_ – Na cabeça de Tamaki:

_"Senpai!"_

_"Não se preocupe, Haruhi! Eu te protejo!"_ – abraçado a ela.

**Tamaki:** x.x Hohoho...

**Hikaru:** ¬¬ Meu Senhor está tendo pensamentos pervertidos!

**Tamaki:** O.O Ho! Claro que não...

**Mori:** o.o Há! – parece pensativo (normal ¬¬) – Posso contar a minha história?

**Todos:** O.o !O que?

**Haruhi:** Mori-senpai falando? O.O

**Tamaki:** O.o Raro...

**Mori:** -.- ...

**Nekozawa** (sorriso extra grande) Ótimo!

**Honey:** ... Takashi, a história não é assustadora, nee? – esperançoso.

**Mori:** ... (sem comentários)

**Honey:** ... e se eu ficar com medo? – pula para o colo de Haruhi a sua frente. – Eu durmo com a Haru-chan!

**Tamaki, Kaoru e Hikaru:** ¬¬ (veia) Sai daí!!! – Honey volta para o seu lugar.

**Haruhi:** ¬¬' ...

Fim do Cap 1


	2. História do Mori

**_Cap. 2_ – História do Mori**

**Mori:** -.- Essa história quem me contou foi o meu avô...

**Kyouya:** o.o Hm... por um acaso é alguma história do clã Morinozuka?

**Mori:** -.-... - afirma com a cabeça. – ... de ninar acho.

**Hikaru:** ¬¬ O Mori-sempai daria um bom mímico.

**Kaoru:** u.u... Não, não. Mímicos precisam ter expressão facial! – balançando a cabeça.– Isso o Mori-sempai não tem!

**Kyouya:** ¬¬ Por favor Mori-sempai, continue! – ignora.

**Mori:** **_"O jovem Haru havia perdido a esposa, que sofria de uma doença incurável. Agora vivia só com a pequena filha Momoko de 5 anos..."_**

A criança não entendia o que aconteceu, mas tentava alegrar o pai.

**_"- Papai quando a mamãe voltar, vamos fazer um piquenique?"_** _**– dizia a pequena sorrindo.**_

_**"- T.T Ah, claro!" – sorria triste.**_

Um dia, dois meses depois da morte da esposa, Haru ficou sabendo que em uma caverna na montanha perto de sua casa, morava um feiticeiro e que ele realizava qualquer desejo a um determinado preço.

**Honey:** O.O Ele vende a alma pro diabo? Que medo . '

**Mori:** Mitsukini -.-' ... – põe a mão na cabeça do mais baixo.

**Tamaki:** 0.0 Nee, Haruhi... – o loiro se aproxima. – tá com medo?

**Haruhi:** não... mas ta frio aqui, nee? – abraça a si mesma.

**Tamaki:** u///u – Cena Mental de Tamaki:

_"Sempai ;.; Haruhi está com frio..."_

_"Haruhi, eu te aqueço!" o loiro a abraça._

_"Ah! Sempai! Haruhi está tão feliz /// "_

**Kuretake:** Haruhi-sama! – entrega um cobertor. – estou aqui para servi-los... .

**Tamaki:** Hah! T.T droga... – resmunga.

**Hikaru idéia do mal 2.**

**Hikaru:** Nee, meu senhor! Quer ser o padrinho?

**Tamaki:** Hã? De que? – levanta uma sobrancelha.

**Hikaru:** Do nosso casamento! – agarra Haruhi e Kaoru.

**Tamaki:** **GAH! SEU PERVETIDO MALÍGNO! NUNCA VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FICAR COM A MINHA FILHINHA! VOCÊS... VOCÊS...**

**Tamaki capota.**

**Honey:** Haaa... Tama-chan morreu! T.T...Buaaaaaa... nãoooo...

**Kaoru:** Meu Senhor! Nãããão! – drama.

**Kyouya:** ¬¬ Parem de escândalo! – pega o copo de água e joga na cara do loiro desacordado. (N/Beta: Essa sala é mágica... Tudo o que eles desejam aparece do nada! O.o)

**Tamaki:** Cof cof! Que é isso? – irritado.

**Mori:** _"Meu Deus no que eu me meti."_ -.-'

**Nekozawa:** DÁ PRA CONTINUAR A HISTÓRIA?! – ataque.

**Todos:** Ta, sim senhor! – reverência, medo.

**Nekozawa:** Mori-san continue!

**Mori:** Há! – pensando. – eu estava... há...

O homem saiu de casa logo cedo, não passaria a noite na montanha, voltaria ao anoitecer. Deixou Momoko só e foi para a montanha!

**Kyouya **(pensando): _"Que tipo de pai deixa a filha sozinha o dia todo? ¬¬ se tivesse uma empregada..."_

**Mori:** Quando chegou na escura caverna ele chamou o feiticeiro e pediu licença para entrar na caverna.

_**"Feiticeiro... Posso entrar? Tenho que pedir algo ao senhor!" gritou.**_

_**"Ta! O que é?" O homem era baixinho com uma longa barba. "Hum... ¬¬ O que você quer?"**_

_**"Eu quero reviver minha falecida esposa!" Respondeu.**_

_**"Reviver um morto... u.ú que tolice... mas está disposto a pagar o preço?"**_

_**"Si... Sim!" gaguejou o homem.**_

_**"Mesmo que ela não volte igual ao que era? E você tinha que pagar um preço a altura?"**_

_**"Sim!" responde o todo homem.**_

_**"Leve esse líquido e derrame sobre o túmulo da sua esposa!" disse isso o feiticeiro mandou-o embora.**_

**Hikaru:** e ele não pagou nada? ¬¬

**Kaoru:** ele pagou depois... ele pagou no crédito e não no débito! u.u

**Tamaki **(u.u)É melhor pagar as coisas no débito... Afinal, temos dinheiro!

**Haruhi **(pensando)_"Ricos malditos!"_

**Honey:** Takashi, por que ele não pagou nada? Não tinha que paga...

**Kyouya:** Honey-sempai, ele não tinha que pagar ao feiticeiro! ... Mori-sempai, continue!

**Nekozawa:** he he he...- rindo baixo para ninguém perceber.

**Mori:** u.u... Ao anoitecer ele já havia derramado o líquido no túmulo da esposa, mas nada havia acontecido.

_**"Haaa! Socorro!" Momoko gritou do seu quarto.**_

Quando Haru chegou ao quarto deu de cara com a esposa segurando a filha pelo pescoço.

_**"Sakura! O.O Que você está fazendo?" ele tirou a menina das mãos dela. "Quem é você?"**_

**_"Hahaha...Querido sou eu..." ela falava com ironia. "Eu só estou pegando o pagamento!"_**

**Todos:** O.O" – Medo.

_**"Um Morto por um vivo, é assim que funciona!" ela ria enquanto trovões castigavam o céu.**_

**CHUAAA... – começa a chover novamente.**

**Mori:** u.u – fecha os olhos.

**"Mas... ela é sua filha!" gritou Haru horrorizado.**

**"Eu preciso da vida de alguém para continuar 'viva'..." sorria com maldade.**

**"Vo... Você não é a Sakura..." correu para fora da casa levando a filha.**

Mas a esposa morta-viva o seguiu sem problemas, era como um fantasma onde ele ia, ela estava.

**_"HaHaHa! . Não adianta..." ela gritava ao pegar os dois pelos braços e começarem a afundar juntos na terra da floresta. "Venham comigo!"_**

**_"Não! Mamãe!" Momoko gritava. "Haaaaa! Socorro!"_**

Mas por mais que os gritos invadissem a floresta, não havia ninguém que pudesse salva-los, eles tinham que pagar o preço.

**_"Não se pode reviver dos mortos!"_**

**Todos:** O.O'' – Medo. – Macabro...

**Honey:** Takashi... Que história de ninar é essa? Minha avó sempre me contou histórias bonitas... . ...

**Mori:** u.u ... meu avô que contava...

**Todos:** gota... _"Vai entender..."_

**Nekozawa:** ¬¬ _"será que ninguém..."_

**Kyouya:** O.O'... Ah... sim...A próxima história é a minha então! – arruma os óculos. – _"Macabro..."_

**Tamaki:** Mais Okaa-san... Otou-san tem que contar a sua história primeiro... – balançando o rapaz ao seu lado pela manga da camiseta. – Ah...diz que sim... diz que sim, sim?

**Kyouya:** veia –Você está assistindo muito Chaves Tamaki!Não! ù.ú

**Tamaki:** Eu sou tão maltratado nesse club, Sr.Urso! – Deprimido no canto dosalão,como urso de pelúcia marrom.

**Todos:** ¬¬' de novo!

Fim do Cap 2


	3. História do Kyouya

**_Cap. 3_ – História do Kyouya**

**Haruhi:** Atchim! – espirro forte. – Ai... Odeio espirrar...

**Tamaki** (o.o) Haruhi, cê ta bem? – realmente preocupado, colou sua testa com a da garota de cabelos curtos. – Hum... Não tá com febre... u.u

**Haruhi:** O//O – vermelha de vergonha.

**Tamaki:** Han? Ta vermelha? É melhor pegar um termômetro, talvez eu tenha me enganado! – ainda preocupado.

**Todos:** gota "Só podia ser o Tamaki!" (N/Beta: Vai ser lesado assim na China... )(N/Lâmbida: Ei! O Tamaki não é lesado! Ele só tem um estilo prórpio! ò.ó)( N/Beta: ¬¬ Como assim, lâmbida? Vc é parente do Tamaki?)( N/Lâmbida: É lâmbida porque eu quero! Eu sou a autora disso aqui, ta legal?)( N/Beta: Já chega!)

**Kyouya:** Hum... Que história eu vou contar... – arrumou os óculos e sorriu de lado. – Já sei!

**Nekozawa** (já de saco cheio) ¬¬ Então conta logo!

**A luz acende sozinha.**

**Todos:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O.O – Medo geral.

**Kodmatsu **(¬¬)Desculpem-me senhores, mas, jovem mestre, é o seu pai no telefone! – o secretário da família Umehito, que era um homem careca já conhecido por todo o Host Club, caminhou até Nekozawa com o telefone em uma bandeja.

**Nekozawa:** Hum... Sim... Ótimo. – sorriso do mal. – Até logo!

**Todos:** _"ele dá medo!"_ gota.

**Luz apaga sozinha.**

**Kodomatsu:** Deve ter sido uma queda de energia, vou resolver! – sai do salão.

**Tamaki:** Hã... Aqui ta animado, nee?

**Cri... Cri... Cri...**

**Kyouya:** Posso começar? – todos concordam com a cabeça.

**Haruko e Yuu eram gêmeas idênticas, gostavam de confundir as pessoas e sempre andavam juntas fazendo um "joguinho".**

**Hikaru e Kaoru:** Essa história é uma indireta?

**Kyouya:** Não.- seco.

**Um dia Yuu saiu sozinha de casa para ir no mercadinho, no caminho, quando atravessava a rua, a garota foi atropelada.**

**Ela por sorte sobreviveu, mas entrou em coma, Haruko chorava muito e sempre ia ao hospital falar com a irmã.**

**_"Yuu, hoje uma garota lá da sala perguntou como você estava... Ei, Yuu, acorda, por favor... Eu não agüento mais as pessoas se metendo na nossa vida!"_ – Haruko tentava, mas a outra não abria os olhos, o que a fazia se sentir horrível.**

**Kaoru:** T.T Coitada... Eu entendo como ela se sente...

**Hikaru:** Kaoru! – pega o queixo do irmão e o envolve com um dos braços de forma protetora. – Não se preocupe! Eu nunca te deixarei!

**Kaoru:** Hikaru! – abraça-o com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu morreria também se algo acontecesse com você!

**Hikaru:** Kaoru!

**Todos:** gota

**Mori:** Kaoru-san, seu colírio caiu. – estendendo o frasquinho.

**Kaoru e Hikaru:** Ah! (gota, pegos no ato)

**Haruhi:** _"Esses dois... Nem fora do clube!" _Atchin!

**Kyouya:** Saúde, bem, deixem-me continuar!

**Um dia quando Haruko estava indo para a escola, teve a impressão de ter alguém andando ao seu lado, como se fosse Yuu.**

**Dois meses já haviam passado e Yuu não havia acordado.**

**Haruko estava se sentindo só e aos poucos foi se aproximando das outras pessoas, coisa que nunca fizera antes, já que tinha Yuu para ficar ao seu lado.**

_**"Para quê falar com os outros, se tenho a Yuu, temos o nosso próprio mundo!"**_ **era assim que pensava antes.**

**Hikaru**: ¬¬ Não gostei dessa história...

**Kaoru:** Vamos processar o Kyouya-senpai por danos morais!

**Kyouya:** Podem tentar, o grupo de advogados da família Ootori nunca perdeu uma causa!- sorriso do mal.

**Todos:** gota de suor e medo.

**Kyouya** (u.u)Continuando...

**Só que as pessoas a sua volta não eram o suficiente, aos poucos ela foi ficando mais e mais desanimada, começou a emagrecer a olhos vistos e já não se preocupava mais consigo mesma. Passava muito tempo no hospital.**

**_"Yuu, você não vai mesmo abrir os olhos? Eu estou esperando... Por que você está me deixando sozinha, Yuu? Não prometemos que íamos ficar sempre juntas? Então por que você continua dormindo?"_**

**Naquela noite, enquanto dormia sentia um peso estranho sobre as suas pernas, como quando Yuu e ela dormiam juntas e a irmã apoiava a perna sobre a de Haruko. Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou percebeu uma marca avermelhada no local onde sentiu o peso, achou muito acaso e resolveu ir a um médico no hospital em que sua irmã estava internada, afinal ela ia todo dia lá mesmo.**

**_"Bem Srta.Haruko, não a nada de errado com a sua cocha, deve ter sido uma pequena irritação na pele!"_** **Foi o que o médico disse.**

**Só que com o passar dos dias a mancha não sairá, continuava** **igual.**

**Haruhi:** u.u Pode ser sinal de alguma doença...

**Tamaki:** É isso mesmo... _"A Haruhi é tão inteligente... T.T... isso me deixa tão feliz... filhinha..."_ – Voando.

**Kaoru:** Hummmm... está faltando alquem?!

**Mori:** Nekozawa-san... - lento

**Hikaru:** Já sei!!! Ele foi abdusido pelos ETs!

**Kaoru:** Com certeza! Pela minha experiência sobre OVNs e ETs, com certeza foi isso! - vestido de cientista. - Temos que nos contactar com esses seres...

**Hikaru:** Por código morse! - cientista 2.

**Haruhi, Kyouya e Mori :** gota

**Honey e Tamaki :** Meu Deus!!! - realmente preocupados.

**Haruhi, Kyouya e Mori :** Super gota

**Todos seguem os gêmeos até uma das grandes janelas do salão, os dois "dêmonios" começão a fazer sinal com uma lanterna.**

**Tamaki :** Haruhi traduz!

**Honey:** É traduz Haru-chan!!! -sorissão

**Haruhi:** **"Por que eles acham que eu sei código morse... tá bom, eu sei...' "-** olhando os sinais.- hum... dois...pizza..queijo... grande.. co... coca-cola??? VOCÊS estão tentando comprar comida dos ETs?! ò.ó

**Hikaru e Kaoru** (olhar cínico) Claro que não! ETs não existem! - levantando os ombros e sorrindo

**Tamaki:** Vocês PESTES... ME ENGANARAM!!! - louco (N/Lâmbida: normal... u.u)

**Hikaru e Kaoru:** Só estamos com fome e pedimos para os seguranças do kyouya-sempai trazer comida aqui!

**Honey:** Pede BOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - os gêmeos fazem ok juntos.

**Nekozawa aparece do nada rodeado de seguranças que seguram várias caixas de pizza.**

**Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru e Honey :** Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... - correndo até a comida.

**Nekozawa, Mori, Haruhi:** Parecem piranhas famintas...

**Kyouya:** Claro são 1:45 da madrugada... - arruma os óculos.- também estou com fome...

**20 minutos depois, todos já empanturados.**

**Kyouya:** vou continuar então...

**Então a mancha na sua cocha não saiu, e ficou assim dorante semanas, agora a cocha começava a ficar meio dolorida, na escola ela não fazia a educação física e todos os médicos diziam que aquilo não era nada.**

**Um dia ela voltava da escola andando, e sem querer esbarrou com um garotinho que devia ter uns 5 ou 6 anos.**

**_"Desculpa Nee-san..."_ ele se levantou e olhou para a cocha vermelha dela. _"Não tá doendo?"_**

**_"Hum... só um pouco..."_ sorriu de lado**

**_"Então por que você não pede pra ela soltar a sua perna?" _Sério _"Deve estar pesado!"_**

**Haruko olhou espantada para o menino, então ela resolveu ir no mesmo dia em um templo para rezar pela sua irmã Yuu. A mancha saiu com pouco tempo, e Yuu ,que estava em coma, infelizmente morreu. Mas só depois que Yuu morreu foi que Haruko percebeu, que ela já havia morrido a muito tempo, e só estava ali por causa dela, por causa da saudade dela.**

_**"Os fantasmas dos nossos entes queridos querem nos consolar, mas às vezes esse consolo pode nos custar caro!"**_

**Tamaki:** O.O imagina um que não é nosso parente o que pode fazer... -medo- Cof Cof Cof..

**Hikaru:** Meu senhor está mal... - olha para o irmão.

**Kaoru:** Vamos contar nossa História então!

**Nekozawa:** o.ô hum... bom... então esperem que uma pessoa vai chegar!

**Todos:** Quem? - meio de lados

**Nekozawa:** S-E-G-R-E-D-O! - Sorrisinho por traz do fantoche.

**Todos:** Gota e medo.

Fim do Cap 3


	4. História dos Gêmeos

_**Cap.4**_**- História dos Gêmeos**

**Hikaru (u.ú):** Quando essa pessoa vai chegar??? – irritado com a espera.

**Kaoru (u.ú):** É... – braços cruzados sobre o peito.

**Nekozawa (com sua aura negra):** calma ele não deve ter sido engolido pelas trevas! *-* TREVAS TREVAS TREVAS... – eco.

**Todos (O.o):** Senhor!!! – medo

**A porta se é escancarada e a luz volta, alguém alto está na porta.**

**Nekozawa (T-T):** Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! LUZ LUZ LUZ... –correndo em direção a escuridão.

**Haruhi (.):** Estou cega! - cobrindo o rosto.

**Dsconhecido:** Haruhi...

**Todos (O.O):** Kasanoda-san!!!?Bossanova-chii

**Kasanoda (T-T):** Haruhi-chan você está doente??? Ele me ligou dizendo que você estava morrendo... eu vim correndo...

**Cri... Cri... Cri...**

**Tamaki (veia):** Se afaste da minha filhinha seu semeador do mal!!!- puxa a garota pra se.

**Kasanoda(veia dupla):** Ela não é sua filha! Seu tarado!!!

**Tamaki (T-T):** Oka-sannnnn... - deprimido no canto da sala - não só um tarado... ela é minha filhinha... - murmurou.

**Kyoya:** Não íamos escutar a história de terror dos gêmeos? - ignora.

**Tamaki:** Ninguém me ama...- murmuros.

**Honey:** Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Eu te empresto o meu coelhinho. - sorriso.

**Tamaki:** *-* Honey-sempai! Obrigado... uma alma bondosa nesse clube de degenerados!- Brilha brilha, rosas, enquanto Hoeny bate palmas.

**Haruki (gota):** Louco...- olha para o ruivo a sua frente - Kasanoda-kun obrigada por se preocupar, mas estou bem! - sorri.

**Kasanoda (desmaia):** "linda... ela é linda..."

**Honey:** Bossanova-chii desmaiou!- cutuca com uma vareta.

**Hikaru (comendo banana):** Agente pode começar?

**Kaoru (joga a casca da banana no chão):** Meu Senhor, você não está com medo está?

**Tamaki:** O que??? Um belo homem nada teme! - voltando para o seu lugar em largas passadas.

**- BANANA!!! - (Aparece o Macaco)**

**Tamaki (veia):** Seus demônios isso foi de propósito!!! Okaaaaa-sannn - Chororó.

**Honey:** Takashi o Tama-chan está caído no chão, tadinho do Tama-chan...

**Mori (u.u):** Hun! - se levanta e anda em direção ou loiro.

**Suspende no ar.**

**Tamaki (O.O):** Han??? Mori-sempai...han han han?? - confuso.

**Mori(u.u):** Pronto...- coloca o loiro sobre sua almofada.

**Tamaki:** Ha... *vermelho*... obrigado...

**Kasanoda (olhar atravessado):** Homo!

**Todos:** O.O- choque.

**Nekozawa (u.u):** Bem vamos começar logo...

**Gêmeos (suspense):** _"__**Mulheres bonitas não devem andar só durante a noite, no dia da morte de um malvado espadachim Kanagata de Tokyo, pois seu espírito vagava pelas trevas."**_

_**"Kanagata era um lendário espadachim, sua fama de poder e maldade eram conhecidas em todo Japão..."**_

**Tamaki:** Aaachim!!!!Que frio...- treme.

**Nekozawa:** *brilho no olhar* São os espíritos presentes nesta sala... ohohohohoho

**Todos (O.O):** suando frio.

**Kazanoda:** Vão continuar ou não?- cara de tedio.

**Gêmeos(¬¬):** é neh... bem...

_**"Ele saqueava pequenas vilas, espalhando dor e sofrimento entre os simples camponeses, como era um homem do imperador seus crimes eram encobertos."**_

_**"Certa vez invadiram uma vila próxima a Tokyo, cobrando os imposto do imperador. Bateram na porta da mais humilde cabana, era a casinha de uma velha senhora conhecida por seu poder de cura com ervas e plantas da região."**_

_**"- Velha! Estamos aqui a mando do imperador, passe logo o dinheiro dos impostos!"- mandou um subordinado do maldoso Kanagata.**_

_**"- Meu jovem senhor, sou apenas uma parteira velha e doente... nada tenho a oferecer ao grande Imperador!- "disse a pobre senhora idosa.**_

_**"- Kanagata-sama está velha insiste em negar-se a pagar os impostos!"**_

_**"- Vasculhem a casa, peguem o que tiver valor e se não acharem nada taquem fogo neste lixo!- "olhou com nojo para o local e para a senhora.**_

**Honey:** Coitadinha da vovó -olhos lacrimejantes.

**Mori:** Aqui Mitsukuni - estende o lencinho de coelhinho.

**Tamaki (T-T):** É mesmo...-limpando as lágrimas.

**Gêmeos:** Continuando...

_**"A senhora realmente não tinha nada na cabana, então os maldosos capangas de Kanagata atearam fogo no local. A única parente da velha senhora chegou no momento em que eles faziam isso, sua velha avó chora, vendo sua pobre casinha em chamas."**_

_**"-Vovó!- a garota largou as toras de madeira que carregava e correu para abraçar a avó."**_

_**"-Eles destruíram tudo Momo-chan... me desculpe querida..."**_

_**"Kanagata montado em seu cavalo estava maravilhado pela beleza daquela pobre camponesa. Momo possuía longos cabelos negros e sua pele era branca, mas eram seus olhos que chamaram a atenção do malvado, olhos claros da cor do mel."**_

_**"-Já que você não tem nada pra pagar os impostos, velha, levarei sua neta comigo!-"sentenciou ele.**_

_**"Momo gritou por ajuda, tentou fugir, mas de nada adiantou, foi levada para Tokyo, para a propriedade de Kanagata, em uma casa na propriedade o espadachim mantinha algumas mulheres cativas, todas eram muito belas, assim como Momo."**_

**Kasanoda:** Que homem nojento...

**Haruhi:** Realmente ele era cruel.-suspiro

**Kyoya:** No passado esse tipo de atitude era bem comum...-frieza.

**Tamaki (imaginação):** _"Haruhi não se preocupe eu vim para te salvar!- Montado em um cavalo branco, vestido como espadachim._

_Haruhi vestida de gueixa._

_Tamaki-sama! Haruhi ama Tamaki-sama."_ -rindo bobo.

**Kyoya:** Ele está em outro mundo...- olhar atravessado.

**Gêmeos:** "_**Então, Momo que havia aprendido com a avó a fazer remédios e venenos, planejou matar Kanagata. Com a ajuda de algumas mulheres arrumou os ingredientes certos para o veneno, naquela noite ele planejava possuir Momo."**_

_**"Banhou-se e foi arrumada para servir ao cruel senhor. Quando Kanagata chegou, Momo estava fazendo um chá, entregou o chá envenenado ao homem."**_

_**"-O que é isso?-" ele perguntou arrogante.**_

_**"-Um chá meu senhor... as outras mulheres falaram que eu deveria oferecer-lhe chá e comida... e ser carinhosa, que assim o senhor seria bondoso comigo.-"sua voz saia tremula.**_

_**"-Sim você deve ser carinhosa... -"lançou um olhar malicioso para Momo antes de tomar o chá.**_

**Haruhi (O.O):** Ela foi esperta...

**Honey (sorriso):** Sim! sim!

**Gêmeos: **_**"O efeito do veneno não demorou, Kanagata começou a passar muito mal."**_

_**"-Sua maldita você e aquelas mulheres me envenenaram!Vou matar todas, eu juro!-" havia ódio em seu olhar- "Nem que para isso eu tenha que voltar do inferno!"**_

_**"Momo e as outras mulheres fugiram da propriedade do falecido Kanagata, e logo após a morte de Kanagata, 3 das mulheres que ele mantinha presas continuaram em Tokyo, enquanto as outras voltaram para suas vila, as 3 mulheres morreram misteriosamente, os médicos do estado diziam que elas haviam sido cortadas por espadas. E assim todo ano, belas moças apareciam mortas, no mesmo dia da morte do malvado Kanagata."**_

_**"E essa é a lenta urbana do Espadachim de Tokyo."**_

**Tamaki:** Haruhi você está proibida de sir a noite só!

**Haruhi:** O que? O.o Você está louco sempai, isso é só uma lenda urbana!- ouve o riso de uma criança.-Honey-sempai você riu agora?

**Honey:** Não Haru-chan.-sorrindo enigmaticamente.

**Haruhi sentindo calafrio.**

**Nekozawa (sussurrando):** Crianças deveriam estar na cama...

**Todos:** medo.

**Kyoya:** E quem é o próximo a contar uma história?

**O chão se abra uma plataforma sobe, a fumaça esconde a forma da pessoa, mas a risada estridente revela quem é.**

**Todos:** Renge!

**Renge:** Hohohoho-vestida de cosplay de Bleach.- Eu mesma!Olha só hoje estou de Cosplay de Rukia do Bleach!Olha minha roupa que linda!-pose,pose.

**Kyoya:** Você não estava na França?-arruma os óculos.

**Renge:** Não poderia perder isso por nada, esse encontro pra contar histórias de terror é tão Moe Moe!-cena na cabeça de Renge- _"Haruhi- estou com medo! T-T_

_Kasanoda- Não se preocupe Haruhi-kun, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado._

_Haruhi- Obrigado Kasanoda-san... *vermelho*_

_Kasanoda- Sempre estarei ao seu lado...*olhar triste e distante*"_ Kyaaaa!!!- gritinho empolgado.

**Todos:** Gota.

**Nekozawa:** Então quem vai contar a próxima História?-mexendo seu gato fantoche.

**Honey:** Eu!!!- Sorriso.- E o Bunny-chan!- abraça o coelho cor-de-rosa.

Fim do Cap.4

**(N/Lâmbida.: Nossa povo desculpa esses 2 anos sem escrever T-T... mas é que eu perdi minha escrava branca (Volte Aka-channnnn!!!) e a preguiça não me deixa digitar e o vestibular T-T... mas agora foi... vo tentar terminar isso logo... gomen!!! ;****)**


	5. História do Honey

_**Cap.5**_**- História do Honey**

**Renge (*-*):** Nossa isso aqui está tão... tão...- expectativa- O chamado 2... Esse clima de terror... Essa semi-escuridão...

**Todos:** queda

**Haruhi:** Renge-san... É melhor deixar o Honey-sempai contar a história dele...-sugeriu a baixa.

**Tamaki:** AAAAtchim! *morrendo*

**Kaoru:** Nossa, Tono isso não é a gripe suína?-brinca

**Hikaru:** Meu senhor esteve no México?- ironiza.

**Tamaki:**QUE?!-pânico, olhando o passaporte. - Não estive não... *suspiro*

**Haruki:** "Idiota..."

**Kyouya (¬¬):**Vamos começar logo...-tedio.

**Honey:** Yei! É a minha vez Takashi...-puxando a manga do casaco.

**Mori:** -.- hun!

**Kasanoda:** Vamos logo já são 2 e meia da manhã!-fúria assassina.

**Todos:** medo

**Honey**_**: Chihyo e sua família estavam de mudança, o pai de Chihyo havia sido transferido para uma cidade pequena, não muito longe de Osaka, o garoto odiava a idéia de se mudar e deixar os amigos, mas seus pais diziam: **_

_**"Você pode visitá-los sempre."**_

_**A casa onde morariam era antiga, de primeiro andar, não tão bonita quanto às outras casas da rua.**_

_**-Nossa que casa feia!- reclamou o menino.**_

_**-Depois de uma pintura ela vai ficar linda. - sua mãe disse.**_

**Tamaki:** Se o local é feio não era melhor destruir e reconstruir tudo, em estilo vitoriano claro!- idéia brilhante.

**Kyouya:** Eles são pobres Tamaki, usam um balde de tinta de 5ª categoria e dizem que reformaram a casa.-serio.

**Haruhi (veia):** "Ricos malditos!"

**Kasanoda:** Hum...*sente uma presença atrás de si* - vira e olha, não há nada.

**Kaoru:** O que foi Bossanova-chii?

**Kasanoda (veia):** É Kasanoda!!- irritado.

**Hikaru:** Bossanova-chii estressadinho...

**Nekozawa:** Har Han!- pigarreia. -Vamos continuar.

**Honey:** _**Com o fim da mudança, Chihyo percebeu que as crianças da rua brincavam em qualquer lugar, menos na calçada da casa dele. Um dia uma menina se aproximou dele e pergunto.**_

_**-Tem muitos fantasmas ai Onii-chan?**_

_**Chihyo se sentiu ofendido, a casa era feia, mas não era pra tanto.**_

_**-Nenhum- respondeu a pequena, que voltou a brincar na rua.**_

_**No primeiro dia de aula no novo colégio, ele ficou amigo de dois garotos, Sasuke e Taka, os dois moravam perto da sua rua então combinaram de no final das aulas voltarem juntos para suas casas.**_

**Hikaru:** Eles não tinham motorista. -pende a cabeça para o lado.

**Kaoru:** u.u coitados.- dá os ombros.

**Tamaki:** Ir andando para o colégio... Isso pode ser divertido!- idéia do king - Vamos todos andando para o colégio no primeiro dia de volta as aulas!

**Kyouya:** São mais de 20 km da minha residência mais próxima do colégio... - olhar atravessado. -Se quiser vá sozinho!

**Tamaki (T-T):** Ninguém me ama... - em um canto na sala, criando cogumelos.

_"-Venha brincar comigo."_ ouviu ele. -Waaaaa!!! - corre e pula em cima de Kyouya.- Okaa-san! Eu ouvi... Eu ouvi... -tremendo.

**Kyouya (veia):** Tamaki! O que você ouviu?

**Tamaki:** _"Venha brincar comigo."-_imitou a voz infantil.

**Mori:** -.- hum...

**Kasanoda:** Está tentando ser engraçado?- desconfiado.

**Renge:** Kya! Que medo! Abraça-me Haruhi-kun!- Agarra a baixa.

**Haruhi:** u.u'... Sempai isso foi fruto da sua cabeça, fantasmas não existem. - sorriso e afastando a garota.

**Tamaki (hipnotizado pelo sorriso):** É... /// Kyaa! _"Ela é tão lindinha, bonequinha do papai! "_

**Kasanoda (¬¬):** Anormal!

**Honey:** Neh, Neh... Vou continuar...

_**Quando votavam, Sasuke e Taka ficaram chocados em saber que Chihyo morava na casa cinza número 1003.**_

_**-Caramba...- Sasuke ficou boquiaberto.**_

_**-Chihyo já viu algo entranho ai?- perguntou Taka.**_

_**-Não sei por que todos perguntam isso... É uma casa normal cara!-suspirou frustrado. - O que aconteceu nessa casa?**_

_**-A família que morou ai... -Sasuke falou. - dizem que o filho morreu, ai a mãe ficou louca, se matou e matou o marido... **_

_**-Dizem que vêem ela meia-noite, na janela daquele quarto...-apontou para uma da duas janelas.**_

_**-Mas é a do meu quarto!- Chihyo se assustou, depois balançando a cabeça disse. - Fantasmas não existem! Até amanhã Sasuke-san, Taka-san. - e despedindo-se foi pra casa.**_

**Tamaki:** Não moraria lá...

**Renge (T-T):** Nem eu...

**Kyouya**: Acho que seria interessante. -calmo.

**Todos:** gota

**Nekozawa:** Amaria morar nessa casa! -fazendo um ritual de vodu.

**Todos:** Senhor!!!!!

**Kyouya:** Vamos voltar para a história. -falou seco.

**Honey**_**: Chihyo dormia tranquilamente no seu quarto, acordou no meio da noite com o barulho de passos no piso inferior da casa.**_

_**-O que foi isso?- levantou-se assustado, os passos continuavam mais fortes, como se a pessoa estive-se correndo.**_

_**Respirou fundo e resolveu levantar-se da cama, abriu a porta do seu quarto, aparentemente apenas ele havia escutado os passos, bateu na porta do quarto dos pais.**_

_**-Que foi?- seu pai apareceu na porta, sonolento.**_

_**-Pai tem alguém lá embaixo... Eu ouvi passos. - Chihyo sussurrou.**_

_**O pai mesmo resolveu ir dar uma olhada, mas não havia nada.**_

**Kyouya (-.-):** E o pai dele foi sem nem uma arma? E se fosse um ladrão? Por que eles não tinham seguranças particulares é obvio.

**Honey(^ ^):** Muito corajoso o pai dele. Neh Takashi?

**Mori (u.u):** Hai.

**Haruhi(-.-):** Kasanoda-san pegou no sono...- olhando o ruivo a sua frente.

**Nekozawa(veia):** Seu maldito **ACORDE!-**gritou no ouvido dele.

**Kasanosa:** WAAAAA!-levantou com as mãos nas orelhas. -Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? - gritava furioso.

**Nekozawa (¬¬):** Não ouse dormir... - olhar maligno. - Ou as trevas caíram sob você!

**Kasanoda :** Eu em... Seu maluco!- voltou a sentar-se.

**Hikaru:** Meu senhor que mancha vermelha é essa no seu pescoço?

**Tamaki (O.o):** Onde? - olhando pelo espelhinho de bolso, parecia que havia sido esganado e a marca tinha ficado, começou a tossir. - Deve ser por causa da tosse.

**Haruhi (¬¬):** E desde quando tosse deixa marcas vermelhas?

**Tamaki (pensando):** é... Pela manhã falarei com um médico... Pode ter sido o sol de hoje à tarde, minha pele é tão sensível - pose com uma rosa.

**Todos:** gota

**Renge (-.-):** Vamos lá Honey-sempai continua a história.

**Honey (^^):** Hai!

_**Passou uma semana e nada de estanho voltou a acontecer, até que uma noite Chihyo estava estudando para um exame que teria no outro dia. Ele ouviu um choro vindo do quarto vizinho ao seu, parecia uma criança chorando, tomou coragem, mas lembrou-se que ninguém estava dormindo no quarto vizinho, e seus pais o fariam de escritório.**_

_**-Kami-sama nós proteja. - o garoto tremia, a noites não dormia direito, o medo era grande.**_

_**Foi quando viu a porta do quarto abrir sozinha.**_

**-Pota do salão abre sozinha-**

**Kasanoda (T-T):** Ta, eu admito... Isso está assustador...

**Tamaki (T-T):** Não tenho medo de nada... *mentindo*

**Renge:** Deve ter sido o mordomo...

**Nekozawa:** Acho que não. -sorrindo.

**Haruhi (ò.ó):** Isso está ficando ridículo.-olhando para a porta, e viu um vulto passar.-Talvez seja melhor ir lá dar uma olhada... *levantando*

**Hikaru (O.O):** Não mesmo! Fica sentada ai. *pessoa que não admite que está com medo*

**Honey:** Neh neh... Vou continuar.

_**Então Chihyo decidiu sair do quarto e ver o que estava acontecendo no andar inferior, desceu as escadas lentamente, a luz da cozinha estava acesa, no caminho da cozinha ele pegou um guarda-chuva, como arma de defesa.**_

_**-Quem está ai?-perguntou aparecendo enfrente a porta da cozinha.**_

_**-Chihyo? Acordei você?- era seu pai, que estava tomando um copo de leite. -Desculpe filho, mas não consigo dormir... Tem alguma coisa nessa casa...**_

_**-Você também ouviu?-o garoto ficou assustado, agora aquilo não era mais uma alucinação da sua cabeça. -Pa-pai... Porque agente não se muda...**_

_**-É... Isso seria... -o pai de repente ficou pálido, olhava assustado pra Chihyo.**_

_**O garoto sentiu uma presença atrás de si, virou devagar o rosto e deu de cara com uma mulher ensangüentada, pálida e assustadora.**_

_**-Meu Yujiro.-ela disse com sua voz abafada pela garganta cortada.**_

_**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-Chihyo e o pai gritaram juntos.**_

_**O fantasma desapareceu do nada, a mãe dele desceu as escadas correndo, o marido e o filho apesar do choque não esperaram mais puxaram a mulher e correram para a saída da casa.**_

**Kyouya:** Eles vão sair de pijama na rua?

**Tamaki:** O que isso importa?!- gritou o loiro assustado, se fosse ele na história já estaria longe da casa a séculos.

**Renge:** Ai Honey-sempai que história horrível...

**Kasanoda:** Gente... Tô indo nessa, valeu pelo convite... *levantando*

**Nekozawa:** Não ouse ir embora. -olhar maligno.

**Mori:** Sente-se Kasanoda-san.-calmo.

**Kasanoda(T///T):** Tá bom sensei. *senta* "Pqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq???????"

**Honey (*-*):** Já está quase no final...

_**Eles correram para a saída, mas a porta estava trancada. O fantasma apareceu novamente, ela andava na direção deles.**_

_**-Yujiro...- ela dizia.**_

_**-Eu... Eu não sou o Yujiro. - Chihyo gaguejou, suava frio e seu coração estava acelerado.**_

_**-Eu nunca vou voltar a ver o meu Yujiro.- dizendo isso ela desapareceu, mas sua presença ainda podia ser sentida.**_

_**Foi quando os moveis começaram a tremer, e o abajur da sala acertou a cabeça do pai de Chihyo, o deixando desacordado. Em desespero Chihyo lembrou-se do choro de criança que havia escutado no quarto vizinho ao seu.**_

_**Correu em direção a escada, quando chegou à porta do quarto o fantasma se materializou ao seu lado, Chihyo nem pensou duas vezes, com toda a força que conseguiu juntar, arrombou a porta do quarto trancado. Caiu no chão e sentia que seu ombro havia se deslocado, ele assistiu a mulher ensangüentada entrar lentamente no aposento. Ela parecia assustada, muito assustada, foi quando o fantasma de um menino todo molhado apareceu.**_

_**-Estava esperando você mamãe.-seu olhar era demoníaco, apareceu ao lado da mulher ensangüentada e a abraçou.-Hehehe...**_

_**-Nãooooooooo...-o fantasma gritou enquanto eles eram puxados por um portal onde se via o fogo do inferno.**_

_**Chihyo e sua família depois desse episódio aterrorizante decidiram voltar para sua cidade natal e esquecer de que um dia, viveram na casa cinza 1003.**_

_**"Sempre pagamos pelos nossos erros".**_

**Tamaki:** Eu não entendi, mas foi assustador...

**Kyouya (¬¬):** Você não percebeu que na verdade a mulher havia matado o próprio filho, por isso tinha medo de voltar a vê-lo, porque ela teria que pagar pelo seu pecado e arder no fogo do inferno. -arruma os óculos.

**Todos (O.O):** silêncio.

**Kouya:** Eu assisti a Supernatural.-explicação.

**Honey:** Heheheh.. É o primeiro episódio da série, eu adoro o Sammy!- Abraça o coelhinho.

**Kyouya (u.u):** O Dean é muito mais realista e sério que o Sam. Prefiro ele.

**Kaoru:** Quem vai contar uma história agora? *arrepiado*

**Hikaru:** Por mim agente já poderia ir embora...

**Haruhi:** Eu vou contar a próxima história. –séria.

**Tamaki:** Queeeeee?????? Mas... mas...

**Nekozawa:** Bem tudo bem então. - sorriso alegre. - Finalmente neh...

**Haruhi (u.u'):** É demoro um pouco mesmo...

**Kasanoda:** O.o Do que vocês tão falando?

**Nekozawa (^ ^):** Nada.- sorriso maligno.

**Todos:** Arrepio.

**Fim do cap. 5**


End file.
